imprudencia
by mariko petite
Summary: realmente no se que poner jaja es el primero pero si una advertencia es yaoi si es un genero que no te gusta por favor no entres evitemos disgustos
1. Chapter 1

Imprudencia

Death note: yaoi lightxL

**Capítulo 1: con función **

¿Qué hacer cuando tus emociones te confunden? Cuándo el odio que sientes a una persona es en realidad es el deseo de poseerlo. Dos enemigos mortales unidos por una investigación.

Él se encontraba hundido en sus, frente a las pantallas sin mostrar ninguna expresión facial. A sus espaldas se acercaba lentamente, buscando la manera de matarlo y así sacarlo del camino. Sentando a su lado lo observaba con curiosidad

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-y con intriga persistió-¿es que acaso sigues dudando de mí?

-si así es sospecho algo en ti

-¿Cómo es que puedes desconfiar de mí? Luego de todo el trabajo y devoción que he entregado a la investigación, luego de toda la lealtad que te he tenido-respondió con furia

-no dudo de tu lealtad, ya que hacen ver tus otros compromisos muy superficiales-

Yagami lo miro curioso- y entonces… ¿a qué refieres? Dime entonces ¿en qué te basas para decir que yo soy kira?

-¡light yo no he dicho que tú eras kira, y tampoco que sospechaba de ti! Si no que sospechaba algo en ti.

-no te entiendo Ryuusaki. Entonces a que te refieres. ¿De qué sospecha me hablas?

-hay algo… algo en ti que me hace crear varias teorías de tu persona, que no son correctas pero me gustaría que lo fueran.

Lo tomo por l respaldar de la silla, haciendo que rompa el contacto visual que tenía con las pantallas, obligándole a que lo mirase fijo. Mientras le quitaba el pulgar de los labios se aproximaba, provocando que L se ruborizara.

-¿cómo que cosas?-le pregunto, quedando al final todo en un absoluto silencio uno se acercaba al otro buscando los labios.

-!HEYYY MIREN TODOS! Misa-misa ha vuelto a salir en un revista y en la portada-los interrumpió matsuda que salía del ascensor, en el mismo instante light lanza a L con silla y todo.-¡chicos! ¿Están peleando otra vez? ¿Acaso no pueden arreglar sus problemas de otra forma?

Levantándose del suelo el detective lo miro

-matsuda eres un idiota, eso es lo que tratábamos de hacer.

-está bien iré a mostrarle la revista a misa pero por favor ya no peleen-

Matsuda los dejo solo en la habitación, Ryuusaki soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la pared. Light lo miro fijamente a los ojos y con paso lento se acercó a él

-¿Qué sucede?... se te ve tenso – al instante que Yagami le dice eso le toma el rostro del muchacho pálido y le susurro al oído – en este lugar jamás podremos resolver nuestras diferencias- besando la base de su cuello hasta lamer su oído ,provocando un estremecimiento acompañada de un calor intenso y un leve sonrrojo en la piel nívea de su supuesto "enemigo".

-¿qu… sugieres?- dijo con una vos no muy decente light lo tomo de brazo y lo llevo por la escalera


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno jajaja perdón por no dar una reseña el capítulo anterior pero es que no sabía que poner XDD, el caso es, al fin y acabo, mi primera historia subida, la invente yo y una amiga espero que les guste, que si entretengan leyéndola y no se aburran. AH! Claro está que los personajes de death note no me pertenecen. Bueno sin más aquí sigue la historia.**

**Imprudencia**

**Capítulo 2: descubrimiento **

Una vez que subieron a las escaleras entraron a uno de los tantos cuartos desocupados, entraron y light atrapo al detective entre la puerta y su cuerpo

-¿en dónde nos quedamos tu y yo?- y se fue acercando acariciando su mejilla, besándolo en medio de la frente para seguir bajando así hasta su cuello, provocando que su respiración se entrecortara. Tomo las manos de L y las guio para que vayan a los hombros del estudiante. Una vez que coloco en un lugar perfecto las manos del chico pálido, guio las propias a la cintura para traerlo más hacia sí.

-ahh… light… espera…no olvides que- pero no pudo concluir su frase ya que este otro las rompía con un beso lleno de pasión, un beso que le hacía sentir que cada punto húmedo se boca se secara por el calos que le provocaba desde el interior.

Light decidió continuar con un fuerte abrazo y lanzarlo a un sofá y que dándose sobre él solo pudo besarlo mientras que sus manos lo desnudaban el cuerpo de L

Ryuusaki al darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad de escape, decidió seguirlo a su poseedor paso su boca por todo lo que light era, mientras lo desnudaba con rapidez, entre roses, besos y tirones de pelo, los gemidos quieran salir de la habitación pero todo moriría allí. Entre tanta emoción e intercambio de fluidos, deciden entregar su cuerpo el uno al otro.

Ya totalmente desprendidos de sus ropas, a L lo domino el temor, y por ende light comenzó a ordenarle

-bésame, tócame quiero verte disfrutar no temas yo no te hare daño

-si…

El menor recostó a su amante boca abajo y se posiciono sobre para lubricar con comodidad.

-tranquilízate, o te dolerá más.-

Y una vez dentro, solo pudo danzar al ritmo de los gemidos del detective.

-mmm… si eres tan tierno… aun… aun crees que puedo hacerte… ahh daño?

-ahh cl… claro que no. Solo me haces sentir bien.-al escuchar estas palabras la carne fue vencida por el placer y agradecido por ese mar de dicha, pretendió devolverle el favor a su héroe pero no forma igual. Comenzó usando su boca, mientras que una mano en su nuca marcaba el ritmo que debía seguir hasta que L decidió aceptar las gracias y luego de tanta acción el cansancio lo invadió por completo y solo dijo.

-deseo descansar- y light dándole una sonrisa comprensiva y le pregunto

-¿repetiremos esto nuevamente?-

-ahora solo deseo descansar.

Mientras tanto en la parte baja del edificio.

-light! Light donde estas light? – Misa buscaba locamente a su Chico por todas las parte causando un gran alboroto, -light! Ven yaaaaaaaaaa!.- pego un grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-hay ya basta misa! Demonios deja de gritar- grito Mogui ya que lo sacaba de su extraña concentración- no te has dado cuenta de que no estás aquí.

-lo siento Mogui, es que quería es que he salido en la portada

- no se de que te sorprendes, todas las semanas sales en una revista nueva. Además light debe estar cansado de tu espamento.

-deja de decir tantas idioteces, Mogui, él nunca se cansaría de mi. Además esta es una nueva revista muy importante en verdad solo salen las …

-"mas bonitas"- dijo sarcásticamente- si ya lo sabemos todos es siempre la misma historia-

-¡deja de mentir! , Maldito no así siempre!

-si que lo es-

-hey hey ¿Qué sucede aquí?- les interrumpió matsuda que llegaba con el señor Yagami

-matsuda dile que se calle - decía la rubia mientras que se dirigía a el

-¿Qué te ocurre Mogui ¿? ¿Por qué le gritas?

-por espamentosa, está gritando por todas parte por esa endemoniada revista –espeto Mogui furioso

-no es cualquier revista! Es la que hoy me enseñaste matsu, quiero que la vea light

-ha, es eso? Él ya la vio hoy a temprano

-ya llego?-pregunto el sr Yagami

-si estaba discutiendo con Ryuusaki , pero no se como termino eso.-comento taro

-yo llegue hace ato y no vi a ninguno de los dos

Se miraron entre todos… ¿Dónde esarian?

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo les agradezco ** **mucho que hayan leído, mis mas sinceras ^_^**


End file.
